G-Boy Pop
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: I am sooo evil! mwh hahahahahahaha be afraid, be very afriad! Now, Read the Fic!


G-Boy Pop  
By: Sailor Aurora Helios.  
  
Li: ooooh you are so evil.  
Me: yes I am mwh hahahahahaha!  
Li: Aren't you gonna introduce me???  
Me: *mutters* wasnt planning on it. Well folks! This here is Li *points at winged cat* She's my muse, since for some reason we need them. She came and jumped out of the my air conditioning vent one day and said she's me muse. Tell me again why your here?  
Li: . Because....I give you ideas for stores and poems....  
Me: *grins wickedly* That means! YOU gave me the idea for this fic.  
Li: AGH! Don't blame this fic on me! *sighs* On with the fic.  
Me: mwh hahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
Li: is the laugh necessary? And are you gonna decide on just ONE name. I mean you go by Sailor Aurora Helios, Tejinamegami, Kat, Katy (Katy is her character and is supposed to be one of Quatre's sisters. Her full name is Kathlin Rebecca Winner)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
G-Boy Pop  
  
Duo appears on the screen with his Mac' and Cheese smile on his face. For some reason he's wearing a green suit. There are pale green bubbles floating every where.  
Duo- Hey you, yeah I'm talking to you sassy girl. Need a little AH! in your step. Try this on for size. It's Pop! Taste great and makes you feel kind of funny. Not here, not down there, but all up in this area. Aaand coming July 24, 2001 Juuumbo Pop!  
Heero then appears on the screen wearing jeans and a green shirt. He looks a bit annoyed. The grounds dark green.  
Heero- Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about. What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out?  
Duo appears and Heero fades.  
Duo - Then you got to realize what we're doing is not a trend.  
Heero and Duo- *Heero appears again* We got the gift of melody, we're gonna bring to the end.  
All boys appear. All are wearing jeans. Heero has a green shirt, Duo has a black shirt, Quatre and Wufei have white shirts and Trowa has a red shirt with black leather jacket and black jeans.  
All except Trowa- It doesn't matter!  
Trowa- 'Bout the car I drive, or what I wear 'round my neck.  
All except Trowa- All that matters.  
Trowa- Is that you recognize that it's just about respect.  
All except Trowa- Doesn't matter.  
Trowa- 'Bout the cloths I wear and where I go and why.  
All except Trowa- All that matters!  
Trowa- Is that you get hyped and we bring to you every time!  
Wufei- Do you ever wonder why? This music gets you high.  
Quatre- It takes you on a ride.  
Duo- When your body starts to rock and you can't stop, cause the music's all you got.  
All- This must be..  
Heero- Pop!  
Quatre- Dirty pop! Any thing you can't stop. I know you like this dirty pop.  
Heero- Now why you wanna try to classify the type a thing we do?  
Duo- Cause we just gonna do what we like, can we say the same for you?  
Quatre- Tired'a feeling all around me animosity.  
Wufei- Just worry about trust cause I'm a your mind. Now people can't you see?  
All except Heero- Doesn't matter!  
Heero- About the car I drive or the ice around my neck.  
All except Duo- All that matters!  
Duo- Is you recognize it just about respect.  
All except Heero- Doesn't Matter!  
Heero- Bout the cloths I wear and who I kill and why. *music pauses, others just stare the shrug music starts again.*  
All except Duo- All that matters!  
Duo- Is that you get hyped and we bring it to you every time.  
Quatre- Do you ever wonder why? This music gets you high?  
Wufei- It takes you on a ride.  
Trowa- When you body starts to rock and you can't stop.  
Duo- cause the music all you got.  
All- This must be..  
Heero- ooooooohoooooooohoooooooooh I'm sick of this, Omae O Korosu.  
All boys- *dance and do their choreography*  
Heero- Do you ever wonder why?  
All echo- ever wonder why?  
Duo- This music gets you high.  
All echo- gets you high.  
Trowa- It takes you for a ride.  
Wufei- When you body starts to rock.  
Heero- When you body starts to rock.  
Wufei- And you cant stop.   
Heero- It don't stop!  
Wufei- The music's all you got.  
Heero- C'mon now!  
Quatre- Do you ever wonder why?  
Heero- Do you ever wonder?  
Trowa- This music gets you high.  
Heero- How it gets you so high, baby!  
Duo- It takes you for a ride.  
Heero- When you body starts to rock. And you can't stop. And the music all you got.  
Duo- This must be..  
All- pop, ppppppop.  
Quatre- *starts making sounds while others dance.* boom chi ka boom chi ka......... etc.  
*music stops*  
  
Boys start popping the pale green bubbles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: mwh hahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha  
Li: *shakes her head*  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I sounded like a girl!!!  
Me: Your supposed to!  
Quatre- That was sorta fun.  
Heero- Omae O....  
Duo: Heero! You ruined it!  
Heero- hn.  
Quatre- what other songs do you got? *him and the others start skipping through the songs on her cd.*  
Quatre- ooooh. What about this one! *starts singing the lyrics with the music on* Never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you. Even though I pre--  
Me: *slams CD player off* NO! That my favorite song you not gonna ruin it!!!!!  
Me: *gets an evil glint in her eye*   
Trowa- uh-oh.......  
Me: *hands the boys lyric sheets and turns on the CD player "This Is Me" By Dream plays*  
Duo: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Me: HERE'S A BETTER ONE!!! *puts the cd on her EIGHT minute long Britney Spears Oops I did it Again Remix.*  
Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
Wufei: ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Trowa: NOT THE PEPSI SLU--*oops theres children reading*  
Heero: *Shoots CD player and glares at sailor aurora helios*   
Me: Eep! *grabs Li and runs like heck* 


End file.
